


Study Sessions

by Rainbow_star_tea



Series: Study Sessions au [2]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, SHINee, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, M/M, bts side fandom, got7 side fandom, shinee side fandom, vixx side fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_star_tea/pseuds/Rainbow_star_tea
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo meet while Jongin's studying English (which he's really bad at) and Kyungsoo is studying Mandarin (and he's not so good at that either.) and hopefully with luck and help from Minseok they can be a little more than just study buddies.





	

Jongin cried out in agony. Studying was so exhausting, especially when he had an annoying ass "friend" helping him.  
'Sehun!' Jongin whined,

'what,'

'I'm gonna fail!'

'Yup.'

'Yah!' Jongin shouted as he swatted at his best friend, ''that's not encouraging!'

'You'll do fine,' Sehun said, usual poker face in place as he texted someone. Jongin flopped until he was lying like a starfish on the dance room floor. 'I need to study...' Jongin whined, 'Then study'

'come with me'

'where are you going?'

'Library,'

'Nope.'

'Uugh, don't be so lazy,' 

'hey I'm staying to practice, plus Taozi's coming.'

'Man your such a disgusting couple'. Jongin grabbed his stuff and Sehun started dancing again, fast, flowing movements, but quick and precise. As he climbed the stairs out of the basement dance studio he passed Zitao, or "Taozi" wearing all black and looking scary as hell, but Jongin knew, as soon as the tall man spoke, that facade would soon be gone. He nodded as he passed, and walked down the chilly street, in the cold night air towards the library. 

As Jongin walked into the library the heat rushed out at him, and he quickly ran up stairs and shoved his bags under the seat before roaming around the books the professor recommended for the English exam. Once he'd collected all of them and was heading to the counter to check them out- 'oh fuck!' Jongin yelled, as he landed onto the hard floor. Jongin was content for lying there for a while, because God, that hurt. As Jongin was about to roll over he heard a small cough coming from beside him, and was faced with a small man with huge eyes and a blush creeping up to his ears. 'Excuse me,' the man said, God he was cute, 'but you're kinda lying on my legs...' Jongin looked down to find that he was indeed laying across the mans legs, before he quickly scrambled up and gathered his books. Now flushed, Jongin apologised and bowed deeply to the man still on the floor and checked out his books. Jongin quickly ran up the stairs to hide his growing blush, and then half way up. He stared down at the man, still lying on the floor, now reading 'Mandarin; for kids'. Oh, he's handsome, Jongin thought to himself, before dropping down as the man stared back at him. 'Oh fuck' Jongin whispered to himself as he slowly edged back us so that his eyes were over the railing, where he saw the man was now scowling at him, which both looked cute and if he would murder Jongin. And in all honesty, if it meant spending more time with the cute guy, he wouldn't mind one bit.

'Wait up!' Kyungsoo yelled as he pushed his way out the library to follow the tanned man. 'Wait!' Kyungsoo yelled again. This time the man turned looking scared for his life. 'W-why?' The man said nervously. Kyungsoo walked up to him, his scarf while warm, was starting to suffocate him. 'I was just wondering why you were staring at me, since it is, kind of weird.' The man blushed bright red, and tried to hide his face in his scarf. 'Uuhh,' the stranger said intelligently. 'Hurry up its freezing, I just kind of need to know you aren't planning to kill me, but then again if you were this would be a mistake.' 

'Oh, um. If you're cold, my apartment is just over here...' he trailed off,

'No just hurry up,'

'No I insist,' the stranger said, as he walked the last few steps to his door and unlocked it and went inside, Kyungsoo following right behind.

As soon as they got inside Jongin started making tea. Peppermint he thought. Peppermint tea. As he was setting out the cups, he glanced up at the man, his pale complexion was dusted with red from the cold, and his eyes were wide, as if he was expecting something. Jongin quickly looked away. He went back to his tiny kitchen and brought the tea pot over to the table. Once making himself comfy, he gestured to the stranger to join him. 

Kyungsoo didn't know what to expect. He hadn't been murdered yet, he thought, as the man gestured for him to sit down. He took a sip of the tea. Warm. Good. 'Jongin', the stranger said, breaking the silence. 'My names Jongin,' 'oh ah,' Kyungsoo's mind went blank. 'Is your name that hard to remember that you can't think of it?' Jongin said, smirking. 'No! My names Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo,' oh my god. Kyungsoo felt like dying as he tried to hide himself in the tea cup.

Kyungsoo was cute trying to hide himself, Jongin thought as he scanned the man, he was wearing a giant beige knitted sweater that looked like it went down to his knees. Kyungsoo, had, unfortunately seen him looking and was now staring at him, thick brows furrowing and eyes glaring dangerously. Now it was Jongins time to try and hide. 'Why were you staring at me?' Kyungsoo asked. Oh fuck, Jongin thought. You don't usually tell people that they're cute as soon as you meet them... right? 'Uh well... um... Oh yeah! I, i saw you were reading about Chinese, and I'm really interested in learning it, like I'm studying for an English test, but languages fascinate me, even though I'm not very good and...' he was rambling. He didn't always say the best things when rambling, and oh god he was staring at him again. Jongin felt like death.

He's cute was all Kyungsoo could think as Jongin rambled on. As Jongin ended his speech Kyungsoo noticed the red slowly creeping up his cheeks, as he tried, yet again to hide. All Kyungsoo could do was smile, heart shaped lips parting to reveal pearly white teeth and eyes squinting to create a kind expression. "If you wanted, after your English exam, I could try and teach you Mandarin?" Kyungsoo's heart beat slightly faster as he offered the opportunity to see Jongin again, and he was about to give up on any hopes of seeing the man again, when he smiled back, saying that he would love to. 

As Kyungsoo closed the door, Jongin ran back into his room and flopped onto his bed, screaming with happiness into his pillow. This lasted a few minutes before the door opened again, and the yelling of a very obnoxious Sehun echoed through the apartment. 'Kim Jongin! You in here?' 

'Yes!' Jongin yelled into his pillow, before flipping himself over into a starfish position to yell some more. 'So please, if Zitao is here do not do anything that will traumatise me for life.' At this Sehun started to loudly snicker, and Jongin could just imagine his evil smirk spreading across his face. But luckily for Jongin, Sehun informed him that he had not brought Zitao, and had opted to bring chicken instead. At the sound of chicken Jongin jumped up from his bed, and ran into the living room, almost knocking down Sehun on his way. He took a seat on the small sofa and cradled the bucket of chicken in his lap, as Sehun sat down next to him and flipped through the TV channels. Once they were both comfortable, with chicken and Netflix on in the background, Sehun turned to face Jongin, asking how his day was. Just like every day Jongin answered it was fine, still staring at the nonsensical TV show. Sehun seeing that Jongin didn't care either way what he said, let a smirk spread over his lips, as he started talking. 'You know~' 

'Actually I don't, that's why you're going to tell me,' Jongin said almost wiping the smirk of Sehun's face, and not even bothering to look away from TV. 

Sehun let his poker face rest in place, not wanting to be disappointed again, 'I saw there were two mugs in the sink today,' he said plainly, knowing this was the best way to get to Jongin, and it was working, because Jongin was visibly going redder and redder, even though he was still trying to pretend not to notice what Sehun had said. 'Which means, that either you were doing a weird science experiment with you're drinks again, even though you insist it wasn't, or, you had someone over.' This made Jongin whip his head towards Sehun, who now once again had his evil face on, glaring Jongin's scared puppy form down. Now instead of blushing the man was paling. 'Wha-what are you implying Sehun?' Jongin asked timidly, knowing he would not like the answer. 'Well, I would imply that you're dating someone, but you're too socially awkward, and you mentioned the library which is mere feet away, so I'm going to suggest crush at the library?' When Jongin wailed like a new born Fetus Sehun knew he had gotten it right. When Jongin walked in circles, face towards the ceiling before going to the sanctity of his bedroom, Sehun knew he had gotten it really, really right.

Jongin knew he was screwed when he heard Zitao's loud screeches over the phone, and Sehun's laugh, at this point he also knew he should avoid everyone he knew for the next few days, so that the news of Jongin having a crush would have washed over already. Unfortunately for him though, he could not avoid his classes, which even more unfortunately, contained his friends. 

Jongin woke up the next morning in a foul mood, the events of the previous night washing over his mind as he lay in bed. His talk with Kyungsoo, despite how awkward, was lovely, then his painful talk with Sehun. Even the thought made him sour even further. In a foul mood Jongin found something to wear and his books, before exiting the room, and turning his wrath on Sehun. The kid despite being a year younger, had the advantage of height and used it on a daily basis. He was standing in the middle of the apartment, and didn't even bother looking down at Jongin as he made Sehun his bubble tea. As he handed it to him, Sehun lay almost on top of Jongin as he took the tea. 'Thanks hyung,' he said quietly, but rare as it was for Sehun to thank him, let alone call him hyung, Jongin appreciated it. 'Ok then you giant, I'm going. Make sure you don't fail your classes!' Jongin yelled as he walked over to the door and closed it behind him. From inside he could hear an angry scream from Sehun, and that, defiantly brightened Jongin day.

As Jongin entered the school, he was flanked by Jongdae, and despite the elders height, he was still pulled into a somewhat friendly headlock. As Jongdae pulled Jongin down, and stood on his tip toes to reach Jongin's ear, he started snickering. But before Jongin could turn around to ask Jongdae what he was planning this time, Jongdae tightened the hold, and whispered 'I hear you've got yourself a little crush Jongin.' Jongin froze. 'Hmmm~~, is this true?' Jongin turned to face the smaller man, but before he could bolt for it, he heard, now the bane of his existence. Joonmyun. 'Jongin! How are you?' Joknmyun asked with too much verve, leaving Jongin to only mumble out a 'good thanks.' Yet again, unfortunately for him, Jongdae had to come in exactly then. 'Yah! Use you're formalities!' He was seriously about to run away, when Joonmyun came to his rescue, 'it's fine Jongdae, I told him not to use formalities, and besides, you've got to get to class.' He said this as he dragged a screaming Jongdae off, and gave a little wave to Jongin as he went. Thank what ever god there was, for Joonmyun.

After that, the rest of his day wasn't so bad, he studied hard, went to all his classes, completed an exam and after he felt so tired he could go to sleep, he went to the dance studio. The clean room with floor to ceiling mirrors and wooden floors had become his home. And despite the smell of sweat and the pounding music that could be heard as he walked the steps down into the studio, the place was more peaceful than most other places in this city. He opened the door to be bombarded with the sound of the dance track Sehun was currently dancing to. He danced quickly and sharply to the fast paced music, and didn't miss a single beat. As Jongin watched him, he could see the serious face that Sehun put on when he was concerntrating. It was nothing like his own, since his facial expressions changed drastically from his usual ones. Jongin was started from his line of thought when Sehun turned of the music, and walked over to him. 'You going to practice?' 

'Yeah, yeah.. um let's do the duet first, we need to practise that before the show.'

'Okay.' Sehun replied.

They danced in perfect harmony to the music for hours before Yixing found them collapsed on the floor, sweat pouring off of them. 'Guys, it's okay, rest a bit. You're going to tire yourselves out.' Grateful for their pardon, Sehun and Jongin hauled themselves up and walked the short distance back to their apartment, feet dragging all the way. 

Once they had cleaned up, and made dinner, Jongin went to his room and fell asleep to the sound of Sehun's laugh and dreamt of heart shaped smiles and round eyes. 

 

When Jongin woke up, it was the weekend, much to his relief. After a hard week of studying and dancing, the weekend was well welcomed. He sat up slowly. Hair sticking up every which way, and eyes filled with sleep. Jongin checked his phone, to find that thankfully Sehun had decided to spend the weekend out with a certain someone doing who knows what, which left the place all to Jongin. He finally got out of bed and dragged him self to the kitchen, where once he checked through the fridge and cupboards half a dozen times, decided on just eating corn chips, to lazy to make a proper breakfast. Once he cleaned himself up and fixed his bed head, he got down to working on his Calculus assignment. Sitting cross legged in the living room, or as close to a living room as this apartment got, and hummed quietly as he worked through the complicated sums. Before he knew, it was 10 at night, he had gotten half way through his assignment and as he stood up, his legs felt stiff and sore. Jongin had planned to order dinner, but he got into bed to grab his phone. And fell asleep. 

Sunday. It's Sunday. Jongin thought, as the ear piercing alarm sounded, and woke him from his slumber. 'Oh shit! It's Sunday!' Jongin quickly hopped out of bed threw on the cleanest things he could find, and ran out the door. Dance practice, while not specifically increased, had been stepped up to get ready for their performance in a week. He ran down the steps into the studio, and saw Yixing practicing to the new song. He had Minseok beside him and they were covered with sweat, probably having started early in the morning. Jongin quickly changed, and as the song ended Minseok flopped on the floor, breathing heavily, and Yixing came over to say hi. 'We're starting the routine from the top.' Yixing said, in between small gasps for breath. As Jongin nodded in agreement, Minseok yelled out 'not again!' Which made Jongin laugh. In consequence Minseok propped himself up and swivelled his head towards Jongin. 'You won't be laughing in a few hours, once you've don't the routines five times in a row.' Jongin was laughing at Minseok. At this point, Yixing tried to get Minseok to stop trying to ward Jongin off by shoving the water bottle into his mouth and smiling at Jongin. 'We'll get started, shall we?'

After a few hours of continuous practice, Minseok wasn't kidding. Jongin sorely regretted spending his Sunday like this. He had ended up lying flat on the dance floor, panting and dehydrated. Yixing handed him a water bottle, and when Jongin sat up to grab it, everything. Hurt. He gave Yixing an evil glance for making him do more practice, but only got a sweet dimpled smile in return. Sometimes he hated that man. Besides how was he even still able to walk around? Once he had mustered enough strength to even stand up, he walked out of the studio and up the steps into the freezing cold air of the city night. Snow was not falling yet, but it appeared it had before, as white covered the pavement and reflected the last few rays of sunlight. He trudged back to the apartment, and was about to unlock the door, where, unfortunately, someone decided to jump him. 'Oh Shit!' Jongin yelled as he whirled around to only be faced with a laughing Sehun. 'Shit mate, you scared the living hell out of me!' Jongin said, as he clutched his heart. 'Now come in quick before we both die of the cold.'

Once they had dumped their stuff in their respective bedrooms, and Sehun had ordered take out, since neither of them ever cooked in fear of burning down the kitchen, they sat down and watched Attack on Titan. Sehun, who was enthralled with the season, and continuously demanded another, had glued his eyes to the screen, as Jongin tried to finish up his calculus assignment. He had finished another quarter of the assignment when food arrived. Sehun got up, not wanting to leave his show, but got the food anyway due to Jongin's social awkwardness, and paid. He dumped the food onto the small coffee table and immediately grabbed his container of fried rice and dug in, still attached to the screen. Jongin grabbed blindly for his container as grabbed his chopsticks and slowly tried to eat as he focused on his paper. Once he had finished that problem, and looked up from his paper, he found that there was more rice on the couch than he had actually eaten. Annoyed at himself for now having to clean up, he set his paper aside and started to scoop up the spilled rice. Finally content he went back to his paper. Before Jongin knew it it was 12 at night, Sehun had long fallen asleep and his paper was finished. Jongin decided to leave Sehun where he was, to lazy to pick him up, and trudged into his bedroom before falling onto his bed, and into a deep sleep.

Yet again, the blaring sound of his alarm woke Jongin up as he finally became conscious. He quickly hopped out of bed, gathered all of his items and his assignment and ran out the door. Jongin in truth knew he was over reacting as he ran towards the collage, considering he only had two afternoon classes today, but he had to hand his assignment before 10, and he was not failing his favourite teachers class. As he ran in to the heated classroom, he was relieved to find no one there but Mr. Park, making it infinitely easier for Jongin's socially awkward ass to hand in his paper. 'Mr. Park!' Jongin said cheerfully as he sat down in the chair in front of the desk, in an attempt to get his paper from his bag. Mr. Park groaned. 'Jongin! How many times have I told you to call me something other than Mr. Park. Call me Mr. Chanyeol, at the very least or even Chanyeol hyung, or just Chanyeol! You make me sound old!' Mr. Park said exasperatedly. Mr. Park, or Chanyeol, was only just older than Jongin, and was hired straight out of finishing college to become the advanced mathematics professor here, and he did everything in his power to make people remember that he wasn't a crotchety old man, despite his glasses. 'No Mr. Park, I am not calling you Chanyeol, it's not professional!' 

'Jongin! You spend more time with me than with those friends you claim to have, at this point I'm not even your teacher!' 

Jongin huffed. 

Luckily, before any more arguments arose Baekhyun walked in, and being his usual loud self he made his arrival known. 'Chanyeollie! How are you? And Jongin-ah! How are the both of you two?' Baekhyun walked over to Jongin and gave him a warm hug. 'I'm great Baekhyun hyung,' at this Chanyeol rose too, 

'See! You call Baekhyunie hyung, why can't you do the same for me!' At this point Baekhyun had walked over to his husband and tried to comfort the giant of the man by playing with his now vibrant red hair. 'You're his teacher Yeol. Technically he's supposed to use formalities.' At this Chanyeol started pouting again, knowing that he had lost, and went back to grading the pile of papers, which Jongin had conveniently slipped his paper to the top of. Chanyeol looked up only slightly from his pile to see an innocent smiling Jongin. Chanyeol could really, really murder him right now. As Chanyeol went back to grading papers Baekhyun and Jongin settled into easy conversation, discussing the most random things, about how general life was going, coffee spots and finally relationships. Chanyeol was pleased to hear Baekhyun gushing over him, as the smaller man affectionately played with his hair. But what really peaked his interest was when Jongin mentioned he had met someone. Chanyeol shot straight up, startling the two around him, and then started laughing. 'Oh my god! You! You Kim Jongin the king of awkwardness likes someone! Tell me , have you asked him out yet, because it's definitely got to be a he right?' Chanyeol spewed out as he looked from Jongin's now red face to Baekhyun with wide eyes. At this point both Chanyeol and Baekhyun were staring at Jongin as if they were expecting an answer, so Jongin swallowed up his pride and started talking. 'He- he's someone I met at the library, and yes it is a he, and he's nice and kind.' 

'But did you ask him out?'

'N-no.'

'Knew it!'

'But he offered to teach me Mandarin...' Jongin said awkwardly as he fidgeted around, trying to disappear.

'OH MY GOD YES! DO IT! I KNOW YOU DON'T EVEN TAKE MANDARIN, BUT DO IT!' Chanyeol yelled affectionately as he waddled around to hug Jongin. 'Thanks for the encouragement, but please let go, I'm dying.' Jongin managed to squeeze out before Chanyeol's hug constricted him to death. Finally Chanyeol let go and Jongin was free to go, so he grabbed his bag, and waved a friendly goodbye to the couple as he walked towards the English lecture hall. 

Jongin walked slowly towards the library, the books from his English lesson weighing him down. Damn it Mr. Wu, why did you give us such an elaborate assignment? As he finally got to the library, he was disappointed to find no Kyungsoo. Still, he sat down, to lazy to go to the second floor and lay out his books. He was assigned to do an entire eight page assignment on the colonisation of Australia, written in English, as well as having to do an oral presentation, which honestly was his worst nightmare, but he needed to pass. 

As he started to write out the second page of his assignment, focusing on Captain Cook and the makings of a prison continent, he heard someone clearing his throat. Jongin looked up to find Kyungsoo looking down at him, dark eyes dangerously glaring. 'Ah sorry, I-I'll just go move...' Jongin trailed off as he attempted to clean up his belongings and the half dozen books that were strewn across the table. 'Actually, don't worry about it Jongin.' Kyungsoo replied politely. 'There's enough space for me to work.' In relief that he didn't have to move, Jongin plopped back down into his chair and went back to work. Jongin tried to work, he really did, but he was so distracted by Kyungsoo sitting right next to him. He thought about starting a conversation, but of course his socially awkward self couldn't help but embarrass him, so he decided to stay quiet. After about an hour of painful silence, Kyungsoo got up from his seat and Jongin was finally able to work. At this point he had gotten to the late 1800s and early 1900s, and was writing about the segregation between the Aboriginals and Caucasians. He was about to start on the progressive age and the First World War, when someone tapped him on the shoulder, making him start. He whirled around to find Kyungsoo looking at his paper. Jongin stayed silent, and after a few minutes Kyungsoo finally spoke. 'Here.' He pointed out a section of the paper, 'it should be his name was, not "his name is"'. Kyungsoo stared at Jongin for confirmation, whilst Jongin was staring so hard at the paper he wished he could burn it. Stupid, what a stupid mistake. Finally breaking out of his stupor, he looked up at Kyungsoo and gave him a little smile, 'yeah, I guess that is right. English is a funny language isn't it?' Kyungsoo smiled at this. 'Yeah, it is.'

After that, the silence was comfortable, with Jongin getting Kyungsoo to occasionally check his assignment, since he was surprisingly, very fluent in English. After finishing the sixth page, and his hand aching, with regrets of not typing it up, Jongin leaned back and contemplated Kyungsoo. He had his head leaned down and was scowling contently, at what looked like a Mandarin assignment. 'So,' Jongin tried to start, but as soon as Kyungsoo looked up, it had him flailing backwards, ans almost knocking over the chair. He straightened himself up only to see Kyungsoo snickering behind his hand. 'So, um,'

'Yes?'

'Aah, how did you get so good at English? Because you're obviously not taking it,' Jongin said, pointing at Kyungsoo's assignment.

'Ah yes.' Kyungsoo put down his pen and crossed his arms, making him look like a wise old man. 'See I took English all throughout middle and high school, but being the idiot I am, changed to Mandarin just so I could impress this exchange student, who of course left before I even started.' 

Jongin was surprised, Kyungsoo didn't seem to be begrudged about it at all, but rather matter of factly. 'Oh...' Jongin said intelligently, before quickly hopping up at walking behind Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo's eyes followed him as he walked around to stand behind the smaller man. 'See, I have a Chinese friend, two friends who did exchange programs in China, my best friend has a Chinese boyfriend and even my English teacher is Chinese, so I know a bit.' Jongin's smile spread increasingly wide, as Kyungsoo's mouth kept on dropping. Kyungsoo finally shut his mouth, and then gestured towards the paper. 'See, you need to add "ge" here, otherwise it's grammatically incorrect.' 'And here, that's the incorrect character, it should be a questioning "Ma", not as in mother.'

'Oh yeah thanks,' Kyungsoo said as he rubbed out the character and replaced it with another. Half way through he stopped and looked up at Jongin who was looking over him, 'Jongin,' 

'Mm,'

'I'll do you a deal. Every day, if you come here I'll help you with you're English, and you can help me with my Chinese. Sound good?' 

'Sure. Yes. Great,' Jongin said flustered, 'mines due in a week. What about yours?'

'Week and a half.'

'Great! I'll see you tomorrow, I've got to go, ah I have practice.' Jongin said as he gathered up his things. Kyungsoo helped him and handed him his books, and Jongin shouted a good bye as he ran out. Jongin kept running until he got to the studio. He downed the steps and ran into the practise room, only to be met with the glare of Sehun, even though he always had a bitch face, and a small smile from Yixing and Minseok. 'Nice for you to join us Jongin.' Well this was a great start. Sehun seemed thrilled to see him, if his sarcasm was anything to go by. 'Sorry I'm late, I was trying to finish my English assignment and I lost track of time,' 

'It okay Jongin,' Yixing said and being sincere Yixing, Jongin relaxed. 

'Just watch out, Jeonguk, Jimin and Hoseok are getting changed back there.' Jongin's smile fell as he whirled his head back around to see Yixing smiling like a too sweet devil. Damn. This must be his punishment for being late. The youngsters of their group weren't particularly bad people, and they were quite nice and friendly, but together, they were another story. Jongin tentatively opened the door just a fraction to check if it was safe. What he saw inside definitely wasn't safe. Hoseok and Jimin were practicing together, but sloppily, their arms and legs kept colliding and they were laughing their heads off and making up increasingly strange routines. Jeonguk on the other hand, was actually practicing, and was apparently waiting for his friends to get dressed, since he was already in a loose top and track pants. At this point, feeling sorry for Jeonguk, Jongin barged in, making the trio immediately stop their actions and look over. Jongin took a deep breath, and asked them politely to come out quickly. They quickly scampered out, bowing slightly as they went, repeatedly saying sorry. Once Jongin had gotten changed, he found Sehun smiling with a shit faced grin.

Practice went slowly, especially with everyone there, because someone always messed up, so they ended up doing the routine at least 10 times. At the end everyone had aching muscles and sore lungs, Yixing, miraculously was still alive and wondering about trying to revive those who had collapsed and were breathing heavily on the floor, after doing the intense routine. Eventually, eventually, Jongin stood up and plodded, with shoulders drooping and heavy feet towards the changing room. The white walls of the confined space felt cold under Jongin's and he trailed his fingers along the surface, desperate for some way to cool down. Eventually he made an attempt to get changed, and started rifling slowly through his bag for clean clothes. Once he finally found something wearable and had collected all his loose gear, he started to head out of the changing room. He looked back since Yixing had tasked him with the closing up of the studio today, and found the changing room in a state of reasonable cleanliness. All except for a few scraps of paper on the floor. So done with having to do everything around here, even though he was barely late, he huffed and leaned down to grab the paper. To his surprise he didn't find Jimin's silly drawings or Yixing's scribbled Chinese, but rather neat handwriting that read out "txt me if u need help- Kyungsoo" and his Kakao Talk Details. When did he give him this? Jongin didn't care but was more than eager to text him. On the next sheet of paper he was disappointed to only find a few English phrases and tenses, hoping that it could possibly be another way to contact the small man. Well, something to look forward too.

After a few hours of chatting with Kyungsoo on Kakao Talk, and agreeing that he would bring some of his friends if they said yes to help Kyungsoo with his Mandarin. Jongin finally looked up to check the time that Sehun was long dead to the world, boyfriends arms wrapped around his waist and head oh his shoulder as they slept soundly. He checked the clock, only to find out that it was half past twelve, and his attention to his eight am class of English was going to pay. Mr. Wu was going to kill him. He finally said good night to Kyungsoo and plodded the few feet to his bed and fell into a deep slumber.

Once again, the piercing sound of his alarm going off woke Jongin from his blissful slumber. He reluctantly stood up and stretched out, until he finally saw it was only fifteen to eight. Shit. He quickly grabbed every book he had, slipped on his shoes and changed his shirt, before running out of his room and hitting Sehun over the head and yelled to 'WAKE THE FUCK UP!' Then ran the hell out of the apartment. He reached to school with five minutes to spare as he rushed past Jongdae and Baekhyun, Baekhyun looking suspicious with mussed up hair and a slight blush. This is a damn school, Jongin muttered to himself under his breath as he speed walked towards the languages block, and even if the mans husband was a teacher, not a good influence. He finally got to the lecture hall just before Mr. Wu walked in, much to his joy. 'Good morning class. It's nice to see you here,' Mr. Wu said in English, barely half the class understanding what he had just said, and Mr. Wu seeing that, sighed and started to rub his forehead, and mumbling about something in English. He finally straightened up again, and then clapped his hands. 'So! I expect your reports to be due in Friday, and we will start presenting oral presentations on Monday. Remember, this assignment is your final grade for this quarter, so do it well.' The class groaned at the thought of a deadline, but regardless, continued to listen to the rest of the lecture on future, current and past tenses of English words. 

Being released from his last lecture of the day felt like heaven. The midday lecture on Calculus, despite being with Chanyeol was way above his head. He checked his messages before heading towards the small cafe just a block from the university. He rounded the corner when he was suddenly grabbed by something, making him scream a lot more high pitched than he intended. This, in turn made the person who had grabbed him startle back. 'Oh my god! Did that just come out of your mouth?!' An impossibly loud Kim Jongdae questioned, 'how is that even possible? Your voice is so deep!' Jongin kept walking without bothering to satisfy the man with an answer, and before he knew Jongdae was attached to him again. 'You look like hell. Did you stay up late?' Being one of Jongdae's more suitable questions, Jongin decided to answer.  
'Yeah actually, I was, um I, I,' Jongin started to get flustered, because there was no WAS he was going to tell Jongdae that he had been texting Kyungsoo. 'Oh my god! Did you go to the party?! My baby Jongin is finally growing up!' 

Jongin, who's ear drum must have been blown out by now, decided to correct him. 'Actually I was up late studying for my English assignment.'

'Ah damnit! And here I was thinking that you'd grown out of your nerdy ways, and become fun,' at this point Jongdae had began to mock pout as they finally entered the small but homely cafe and sat down once their friends greeted them. Jongin flopped down between Yixing and Joonmyun, and starts whining. Behind him Jongdae has gone to speak to Minseok, who still has five minutes until he's allowed to get out from behind the counter. The pale man was frantically whipping up drinks for the last few customers while trying to talk to a very flirtatious Jongdae. They'd make a cute couple. Once Minseok had finally finished up, he and Jongdae brought over trays full of coffee, which were distributed around the table with cheers from everyone.

Once everyone had sat down, caffeine levels heightened and conversation was going well, Jongin leaned over towards Yixing. 'Yixing hyung...' Yixing turned to him immediately, knowing that Jongin only called him hyung when he wanted something. Yixing looked down to where Jongin's head was laying on his shoulder as if he expected the younger to continue talking. 'Ah so. Um. I have this friend...' at this Yixing's eyes widened at the implication of Jongin actually having someone who he knew outside of the small group around them. 'And he's studying Mandarin, and since I am not very good at it I was wondering if you could help?' At this Yixing gave him a dimpled smile and asked when would be best for him. 'Thursday I think. Since we don't have practice?' At this Yixing nodded and turned to the other occupants of the table, until he started speaking rapid Mandarin to Zitao, and when they finished Zitao turned and gawked towards Jongin. The next thing he heard was a violent screech coming from the goth looking man that could not be natural. 'YOU HAVE OTHER FRIENDS!?'at this all eyes slowly turned towards Jongin as he tried to burrow into his chair and glare at Yixing who still had a stupidly angelic look on his face. After that everyone tried to ask Jongin about his non existent social life, considering the only other friends who weren't here were his Mathematics teacher and his husband, so there honestly wasn't much to talk about until Sehun paired it together with Jongin's guest a few days ago, causing Jongin to try and hide again. After that everyone started swapping information this time in Korean. 'Jongin's looking for someone who can help him teach this guy Mandarin,' at this statement, from the now conclusively not innocent Yixing, incredulous yelling starts again. Now it's time for Jongin to argue, since everyone with exception of Sehun and Zitao are offering themselves up. 'Firstly, the only other fluent person here is Zitao, and I do not want Sehun's boyfriend reporting back to my room mate. Ah, no Jongdae you are not fluent, and spending a year in China does not make you fluent. And Joonmyun, you're almost as bad as I am at Mandarin.' After that everyone quietened down, until Minseok piped up. 'I could do it.' Heads whipped towards the oldest, as the tiny man was absent mindedly eating. 'Actually yeah. I think you'd be the only good person, you free on Thursday?' 

'Sure.' After that conversation went back to being mostly normal with only a few occasional glances at Jongin.

Wednesday went smoothly, all of Jongin's teachers were nice to him for once including Chanyeol, but that was probably because Baekhyun was there to constantly embarrass him, and dance went well too. As five rolled around Jongin finished up his three hour session in the studio and headed towards the library. He was brimming with happiness as he skipped along the side walk. His heart felt like it was going to explode with joy as he pushed open the library doors to find Kyungsoo already sitting at his usual table. As he walked over his heart started pounding in his ears and his stomach felt like it was coiling up. He finally managed to take a few deep breathes and was now standing right in front of the table when Kyungsoo finally looked up, large heart shaped smile spreading across his face as Jongin's insides felt like they were melting. Jongin finally sat down and they started working in silence, Jongin trying to sneak glances at Kyungsoo as he worked. He finally had the guts to speak up when he saw a Kyungsoo stretch out and he did the same. 'So..' Jongin started awkwardly. He was thinking of finishing talking right there, but unfortunately Kyungsoo was looking at him expectantly, round eyes staring at Jongin. 'Um... so I was able to get my friends who can actually speak Mandarin to come and help you tomorrow, since I'm pretty hopeless at it.' Once he'd finished he could feel the redness of a blush creeping up his cheeks. Fortunately for Jongin, Kyungsoo just smiled, saying that was great and went back to work. Jongin felt like he had been blessed by angels.

After finally getting another page of his report done, and helping Kyungsoo with his, he was able to relax more. He had mostly finished his oral presentation because it was a lot more interesting choosing your own topic rather than having to look into the colonial history of Australia. Australia godamn it! Of all places. Well at least it wasn't New Zealand which some poor unfortunate soul got and had no idea what it was. He just needed Kyungsoo to check if he had the right word "western ideals" and then he'd be done. 'Hey Jongin.' Jongin didn't look up to engrossed in cross checking his notes and his draft copy. 'Mm'

'Do you want to go get some food?' What? What? WHAT? Jongin's brain had seized up and his thought processes interrupted as he contemplated the idea, of having dinner. With Kyungsoo. 'Ah Jongin? If you don't want to go that's fine, I was just wondering.'

Jongin's brain kick started, 'no, I'd love to go I just wa-,' the next thing Jongin knew he was curled up into his legs with his hands covering his head. 'That. Hurt.' 

'Oh I bet it did.' Kyungsoo said as he walked over and helped Jongin get out from under the table to prevent further injury. 'Come on. I think you'd benifit from going out as much as I would now.' Jongin was to focused on his injury to register what Kyungsoo said. They walked out of library in a comfortable silence, Kyungsoo carrying both of their bags.

As they walked conversation started up again, and they started to learn about each other's lives. By the time they had gotten to the small bubble tea store, Jongin was talking comfortably and was able to actually reply to Kyungsoo without blushing or looking away. 'So I'm in my third year of my major'

'Really? I'm in my last. What's your major actually? I don't know.'

At this Jongin started to blush an intense red, making the cashier look at him with concern as he handed over the bubble tea. 'Jongin? Are you okay?' 

'Yeah Kyungsoo. I'm just fine. Just-just kind of embarrassed.'

'Why would you be embarrassed of your major?'

Jongin physically tried to dig himself into his clothes as they walked back to the table. He sighed, and mumbled out 'it's because I'm a dance major.' Once he said it Jongin sat down and kept on avoiding Kyungsoo's gaze. Kyungsoo's smile spread wide across his face as he sat down with the drinks. 'Jongin.' When Kyungsoo said his name Jongin almost flinched, he really did not want to be in this situation. After all this effort to impress Kyungsoo he just had to go no ruin it with his useless major. 'Hey Jongin look at me.' Jongin slowly moved his head upwards, until he was almost looking Kyungsoo in the eye, but still continued to try to revert his eyes to other things. 'Jongin. I don't care what your major is, it seems fun. At least with it you'll have a job that's fun, and you've done enough other courses to apply for a lot of jobs.' As Kyungsoo was talking Jongin's smile kept spreading, it was a full teeth showing smile that did funny things to Kyungsoo's insides. 

After they'd finished their tea and Kyungsoo paid on his insistence, they walked back out into the frozen air, immediately pushing into their jackets for extra warmth. The conversation still hadn't gone slack, even though they were talking about Jongin's dancing, which Kyungsoo couldn't relate to at all. But when Jongin spoke about dancing his eyes lit up and he seemed to be ecstatic, arms flapping everywhere, with none of the grace most dancers had. 'So are you part of a group, ah I don't know what to call it?' In the short time period they had known each other Kyungsoo had started to like the man more and more, especially once he had come out of his shell and was a lot more open. 'Yeah I am! It's really fun and most of my friends are in our group, as you call it, and we're performing soon, you should come and watch!'

'Sure Jongin. Text me the details and I'll see if I'm available.' Kyungsoo smiled sweetly at Jongin, and he smiled back. After that they talked about nonsense stuff until they reached Jongin's door. 'Thanks hyung. Is it alright if I call you hyung?' 

'Sure Jongin,' they stood awkwardly until Jongin leaped up the few stairs, almost tripping over the last one.

'Thanks hyung. And thanks for the extra drink! Sehun's gonna love it!' Jongin opened the door, waved, and was gone.

 

Who the hell is Sehun? 

Kyungsoo slept fitfully that night.

Thursday was busy. It always was, especially with a class in almost all blocks of the day. By the end of it Jongin felt like dying, his brain and feet were killing him and he let out a pitiful whine as he plonked down on the floor in front of Chanyeol's desk. Chanyeol leaned forward to see a starfish Jongin rolling from side to side. 'How was practice yesterday?' Chanyeol asked, knowing that after this he would not be getting any work done. 'Horrible!' Jongin replied, emphasising every syllable. 'First I had a great evening out with Kyungso-' when Jongin realised what he had said he immediately leaped up to cover his mouth, eyes wide and staring at Chanyeol, who was now in hysteria. Jongin tried to get up to hit the older man before wincing and lying back down. 'Okay, okay, continue please,' Chanyeol was still giggling, and Jongin didn't feel like forgiving him. 'So yeah we stayed together until about eight, but then Sehun that arsehole decided it would be a good idea to go practice since we all needed to. So there I was, at 12 at night, physically dying after four straight hours of training! And of course it had to be the day before the one day that I have all my blocks filled except one.' At this point Jongin seemed exasperated and Chanyeol could barely contain his laughter, his wide shoulders shaking dramatically. If Jongin's luck couldn't get any worse, it did now. 'Hello Channie!' 

'Ooh god,' Jongin moaned, bringing Baekhyun's attention to the man who was currently lying in apparent agony on the floor. 'What's wrong with him?' 

'Ah nothing Baek. He just had late training and a full day.' 

'Ah well the worst is over now.'

At Baekhyun's statement Jongin jolted up, seeming to be revived. 'That's not even the worst part! I invited Yixing and Minseok to come help with Chinese!' The shocked couple were frozen for a second before erupting in laughter. Jongin started pouting and sat back down on the floor. Once they were over their hysteria, the couple went to comfort the man, telling him it would be fine. 'Besides, just be glad it wasn't Jongdae who's going or Joonmyun. Like I mean, they're both nice, but Jongdae would probably be kicked out of the library before he was let in for being to loud, and Joonmyun would have interrogated the poor man, like with Zitao.' The scene brought a smile to Jongin's face as he vaguely remembered Zitao cowering behind Sehun for the entire night after meeting Joonmyun. He smiled even wider when he realised that his choice of tutors wouldn't leave him in an embarrassed heap.

When Jongin had finished his pout session with Baekhyun and Chanyeol he headed for the library. Minseok and Yixing had assured him that they would arrive soon. Jongin was a nervous wreck as he sat down, shuffling all his books around and moving stuff constantly from his bag to the desk and back. Eventually he stopped when he saw the librarian staring at him as if he were mad. Jongin sat back and took a deep breath. Come on Jongin, you can do this, it's not a date or anything, your friends are just tutoring him. The doors to the library opened, and Jongin sat upright, heart beating fast, and he turned to look, expecting Kyungsoo, but of course, it was only his friends.  
Jongin flopped back down as Minseok and Yixing walked over. They sat on either side of him and Yixing started on his own work as Minseok tried to talk Jongin into stopping pouting. 'But what if he doesn't turn up?'

'Don't worry Jongin, he will. Why specifically today wouldn't he turn up?' 

'Because you two are here...' Jongin sounded unsure of himself.

'Well if you want we can leave.'

'No, it's fine.'

They sat in silence for a while before they heard someone clearing their throat in front of them. Jongin's looked up to see a calm, but stern looking Kyungsoo.

'Hi hyung!' Jongin's leaped up, exclaiming excitedly.

'Hi Jongin.' Kyungsoo didn't sound thrilled, and looked almost unsure as to whether he should sit down or not. 'Ah Kyungsoo, that over there is Yixing, he is Chinese so he should be able to help a lot, but he's also focussing on his accounting, since he owns his own studio, and this is Minseok hyung. He went to China for a while and is actually pretty good. Anyway sit down, you can't stand up for the entire time.' Kyungsoo finally sat down and started to have a conversation with Minseok in Mandarin, that Yixing would occasionally correct the pronunciation of, and pitch in in rapid Mandarin, that baffled Jongin. Jongin continued to work on his speech presentation, trying not to listen into the conversation between Kyungsoo and Minseok in whispered Korean as Yixing helped check over Kyungsoo's writing. 'He's pretty handsome isn't he?' 

'Yeah I guess so,' Kyungsoo replied even quieter than Minseok's original question.

'I wouldn't date him, since he's my like my little brother to me, but I think you'd look good together.' Jongin seemed to have decided to listen in at the wrong time, because he almost couldn't bear the thought of Yixing and Kyungsoo together, and he didn't know why Minseok was encouraging them. Didn't he know that Jongin liked Kyungsoo? 'You should ask him out, he's a really nice guy.'

'Okay, I'll try' Kyungsoo and Minseok parted their conversation as a "high" Yixing looked up and smiled at Kyungsoo, saying something in Mandarin that made Kyungsoo blush furiously. Jongin deciding to get out now, stood up and said goodbye to his elders and started to walk towards the glass doors of the library. But about halfway there he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to find Kyungsoo looking concerned at him. 'What's wrong? You never leave early.'

'Nothing. I- I just feel tired. I'm gonna go home.'

'Okay. Text me alright?'

'Okay.'

Jongin turned back towards the door and walked quickly back to his apartment. He never wanted to let any of them know how much his heart hurt.

Friday Jongin didn't go to the library, opting instead to go straight to dance, and to ignore all of Kyungsoo's texts, except for the first asking him if he was alright. Once all his classes finished, Jongin almost sprinted to the dance studio, just in case he happened to run into Kyungsoo. He quickly downed the steps throwing the door open before immediately turning back around and running back up the stairs. He took a deep breath, reminding himself to act natural, and that he should be happy for Yixing and Kyungsoo. Once he had convinced himself that he was calm he walked slowly back down and stalked in. Glaring at anyone who bothered to look at him. Finally Minseok came over to him, and seeing his sour mood asked him what the hell was going on. 'Nothing. Nothing at all.' Jongin tried to keep on moving past Minseok to the changing room, but Minseok arm barred him as Jongin tried to push past. 'Let me pass. Hyung let me go!' Minseok stared at him in befuddlement before quickly yanking him into the changing room. 'What was that for!?'

'Tell me why you're being such an arse. Is it something to do our tutoring session yesterday?'

'Yeah.'

'Why?'

Jongin took a deep breath and decided to swallow his pride. 'They look cute together. It's great.' 

'What are you-'

'No please don't. We've got to go out soon. Just go.' 

Minseok left the changing room confused as to what Jongin was on about. 

Finally Jongin emerged from the room and got into two hours of hard core training, trying to avoid talking to Yixing as much as possible, and opting to stick with the new international students, who he learned were from Hong Kong, Thailand and Taiwan. Luckily for him they had befriended Amber, who although didn't dance seemed to be here to support the two who could, Mark, the Taiwanese kid claiming he had two left feet. The rest of the training session Amber translated for the guys from English, and Mandarin so that Jongin could understand. After finally finishing training and getting changed, Yixing made an attempt at speak to Jongin, finding out that he was not to happy from Minseok. 'Jongin. What's wrong?' Yixing asked as the both of them mounted the stairs into the cold outdoors. 'Like I said to Minseok, nothing.'

'Yeah but I know your lying,' Yixing said sweetly, single dimple showing. 'Are you angry that Kyungsoo spent more time with us than with you yesterday?'

'Well ye-no.' Jongin was cursing Yixing for not being as high as he seemed. He sighed. 'I- I just want you two to be happy okay. Bye hyung.' Jongin once again ran off, leaving Yixing baffled. 

All of Saturday was unfortunately spent in the dance studio. Luckily Jongin decided to stick around those exchange students, one of them, Jackson, was getting increasingly louder as the other three tried to contain him. So Jongin decided to try and find Hoseok and Jeongguk, only to find Jeongguk hugging and whispering to someone who looked strangely like Baekhyun. Deciding to leave that behind when he saw Jimin and Hoseok "fanboying" over them and Jeongguk subsequently chasing them away, and decided to go back to the transfer kids. Once lunch had finished they had costumed practice, which fortunately allowed him to get Sehun alone when they prepared for their duet, allowing for some normalcy for the day. Finally at 6 practice was done and Sehun and Jongin wondered tiredly home. Feeling tired but prepared for the next day. When Jongin finally got into bed he checked his phone, as he did every night for texts from Kyungsoo, and found one. Unfortunately the only thing that it said was that he would not be able to meet on Sunday if he planned to and that he had made plans. That text stung. Jongin didn't mind that Kyungsoo wasn't available to go to the library, since Jongin had already handed in his work and he had his performance in anyway, but the fact that Kyungsoo had forgotten all about Jongin's performance. Granted Jongin had forgotten to text the details, but the fact that Kyungsoo hadn't even bothered to try and ask for them, and had made plans with a friend at the exact time of his performance hurt. It hurt a lot.

Jongin was not woken by the screeching of his alarm like usual, but was awoken from a fitful dream about Kyungsoo and his "friend" by someone roughly shaking him. 'Jongin! Wake up!' Jongin finally stirred only to find Minseok and Yixing standing over him. The sight of the two potential boyfriend stealing arseholes made him groan. 'What are you two doing here?' He groaned out, voice rough with sleep. 

'Remember you told us to come and get you like a week ago since Sehun was gonna catch a ride there with Zitao.' 

'Ugh.' Unfortunately Jongin did remember, and cursed himself for planning ahead.

'Hey Jongin get up. And stop being so rude, we were doing you a favour the other day, and if you have an issue with either Yixing or I, I suggest you spill it. Now.' Minseok was firmer than usual, hand still resting on Jongin's shoulder squeezing slightly.

'No hyung, I don't have a problem.' Jongin sucked in a deep breath before he continued. 'I'm sorry if I've been bratty, but, but I'm happy for you Yixing.' He looked at the man directly now, before he had purposefully been avoiding his gaze. 'You deserve someone like him.'

Jongin saw Minseok and Yixing look at each other and then they both exploded with laughter. Minseok ended up rolling across the floor, clutching his stomach and gummy smile prominent. Once Yixing had finally calmed down he turned his attention back to Jongin. 'You think we're dating don't you?'

Jongin felt shocked. 'Wait.. your not?'

'No silly!' Minseok cried from the floor. 'We know you've been after him for a while, otherwise you wouldn't have bothered this much, and neither of us would try and steal him from you. Besides not our type.' At hearing this Jongin brightened considerably. 'And is something a lot louder and cat like more your type hyung?' Jongin said sweetly, watching Minseok as his pristine pale skin tinted pink, making Jongin laugh, knowing that he had his the bullseye. Yixing seemed to know it too and just smiled sweetly at Minseok as he helped the man get up.

The two elders left the room to let Jongin get changed. Once Jongin had finally gathered all his gear and had applied some of his base makeup, hoping to get Zitao to do the rest later he ran out into the living room to find the two men mucking about before grabbing both of them, insisting that they needed to go. Once they had finally loaded into the car, and Minseok got behind the driving wheel the head of towards the park where the entire event was being held. Their group was going to compete against other local groups in varying styles, like they did every year for the concert. It was good fun, and it allowed them to meet other dancers. The ride there wasn't too awkward with music playing in the car and Minseok holding an almost constant light conversation with both of them as Yixing and Jongin both tried to apply on some makeup and go through the routines one last time. Everything became increasingly hectic when they arrived at the park. Dancers, singers, technicians and volunteers were running around everywhere. Jongin wondered around aimlessly until he found Sehun and Zitao, doing something that made him want to wash his eyes out with bleach. He considered moving on to find other people, but Sehun spotted him as he started to walk away. 'Jongin!' Sehun yelled out, looking slightly red, wether it was because he was embarrassed that his friend had found him doing stuff, which was unlikely since Jongin had seen it all before, or because he was doing... other things. 'Sehun, your in public.' Snickering from Zitao. At the statement Sehun just went a brighter red and changed the subject. 'Do you need your makeup done?'

'Yeah.' Once Jongin had been tugged by Sehun to where their group had set up camp Sehun tugged him down and let Zitao, who was basically in charge of make up at this point get to work. Jongin's attempt at makeup was apparently deplorable, according to Zitao, so Jongin ended up spending half an hour just sitting there pulling up grass before someone nearly jumped on his shoulders. 'What the-' Jongin whipped his head around, much to Zitao's dismay, who was now whining in Chinese. 'Jongin!' Taemin cried out as he pulled Jongin into a bone crushing hug. 'I haven't seen you in forever!'

'You saw me barely a month ago!' Jongin wailed as Taemin sat down next to him while Zitao continued to do Jongin's makeup. As they caught up Zitao finished his job, and once he was satisfied left Jongin with the strict warning not to ruin his work, otherwise he would Wushu his arse. Jongin pretended to believe that, but knowing Zitao, it was an empty threat. As Taemin and Jongin left the area and moved over to Taemin's, they came across Yixing, who told Jongin to not forget to get ready. After bumping into half a dozen different people from both their own and different groups, they finally reached Taemin's area where Kibum greeted them. 'Oh look! Baby Taeminnie got himself a boyfriend.' Taemin looked like he was going to start pouting, so Jongin decided to intervene. 'Actually, I'm Jongin. We went to the same high school and we meet up ocassionally, and I would never, ever date him.' Now Taemin was looking at him with puppy dog eyes, and slightly offended, which made Jongin smile. 'Oh okay Jongin.' Kibum said airily, 'besides it's not like he could get a boyfriend.' Kibum said it so calmly that it only riled up Taemin more, and the younger man started chasing around Kibum with one of the mans own bags. After a few minuets of watching Taemin chase Kibum, and Minho finally intervening, waving a small hello to Jongin and leading Taemin away for attacking his elder did Jongin head back to his group.

When Jongin finally got back to his group, they had already finished stretching and were about to go through the routines before the show started. When Sehun saw him, he quickly ushered Jongin over, telling them what they would be going through soon. They quickly got into their places for the first group routine and the music started. Soon enough they were deep into practicing. Barely 30 minutes into practicing and only having done two full goes of the routines they were called and told that the performances would start soon. As the group gathered behind the stage and mingled with the other performers the show started. As the MCs introduced the seperate groups and outlined the events for the day Jongin peered out to see hundreds of people sitting, waiting. He wasn't usually a nervous person, oh wait he was, and the sight of so many people made his stomach turn. He quickly ran back to his group where Taeyong was organising everyone into lines, muttering under his breath how they needed to pay more attention and be neater. Everyone was used to it now, since Taeyong usually stress cleaned. The first group to go up was Taemin's group, and even though they were small, held quite a record to their name. They had been in this competition for a few years and were currently first place, which meant a lot of pressure was on Yixing and Minseok to make their performance even better. As they walked up Jongin wished Taemin, Jonghyun, Minho and Kibum luck and to do well. As the music started you could hear the crowd getting excited, and throughout the 15 minute performance everyone was in awe of them. Jongin was nervous and they came back, sweat dripping off them and panting hard. They wished all the other contestants luck as everyone congratulated them. 

Finally, the announcers started to announce their group, and since Yixing was doing a solo first, he headed half way up the stairs, shout whispering encouragements to everyone. Once Yixing was gone everyone started fidgeting. Everyone was so nervous and restless as they waited for Yixing to start, nearly praying that everything would go alright. There was complete silence for all of two seconds before the music started. No one had actually seen Yixing's solo except for Minseok, since they were doing a duet straight after it, and everyone, although nervous crowded around the small opening. Ten squished faces stared in awe. Yxing was moving so fluidly, almost like water. His limbs seemed to flow with the music and he sudden movements made the performance even more fascinating. They all stared for about a minute before they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. They all looked around to see Minseok standing there, waiting for them to move. They quickly scrambled out of the way and allowed Minseok to walk quickly onto the stage, all having completely forgotten that Minseok did actually have a duet with Yixing. As Minseok moved onto the viewable stage everything stopped for a moment. The music, the dancing, everything. Minseok and Yixing just stood there for 5 seconds before they sped up. They were in perfect synchronisation, and moved so quickly that it seemed inhuman. They were dancing to their own choreography of G-Dragon's "Crayon" and moved so unbelievably fast that everyone was astounded. Jongin had never seen either of them dance so well or so in sync, and was getting increasingly nervous about his own performance. 

As Yixing walked off and Minseok continued dancing, Jongin was struck with the realisation that he. Was. Dancing. Next. He whirled around, startling those behind him and searched until he found Sehun, who was wrapped in Zitao's embrace, eyes closed. Jongin walked over to them and shook Sehun, alerting the man that he had to move around the opposite side of the stage to get ready for their duet. Sehun quickly ran off and Jongin resumed his place near the front of the nervous faces. Finally Minseok stilled and receded backwards, allowing for Sehun and Jongin to walk on. They started out slowly, fluidly, but as the song went on they sped up, and their quick sharp motions increased as they moved to the music. Even though their duet was only a one minute intro to the group performance, Jongin felt like he had never danced harder in his life. 

As the music slowed slightly and their movements ceased into stillness, everyone moved around them. They stood as a perfectly still mass, all waiting for the music to play. Jongin looked up slightly to see Minhyung standing next to him. The kid had only just joined, but was extremely talented. Finally the music started and they all dropped to the floor. Small gasps were heard throughout the crowd, the sudden movement seeming to have startled them. They continued to move, their group moving as one and continued to stun the crowd as they moved perfectly to the new boy group Seventeen's new song BoomBoom. They had altered the moves just slightly to make up for their one less member, but it looked fantastic anyway. Jongin could see the startled looks as the continued to go through the entire song and smirked at the crowd. They finally, finally slowed down as they ended up in their next position. The music too quietened and then grew louder and louder. The sound crawled into sound that was so familiar at this point, and yet was unknown to the rest of the world. The first verse was slow, but slowly they moved into the chorus and the choreography grew steadily harder. Jongin could hear Jongdae and Baekhyun singing along, since they had made this song along with Yixing, who had made the dance. In the distance he could hear the crowd cheering as they got back into the chorus. Everyone moving as part of limbs of one body, perfectly timed. They got into the rapping section, which brought a smile to everyone's face as they heard a loud distraught cry from the crowd and a cheer which were presumably Chanyeol and Baekhyun, respectively, since Baekhyun had forced Chanyeol to help with his "never going to see the light of day" project. Taeyong and Minhyung smiled as their portion came on and everyone seemed reenergised, the choreo suddenly seemed to becoming easier as they danced passionately until the songs end. 

Once they finished, breathing intensely and held their positions the crowd cheered. There were people clapping as the judges wrote down scores and Baekhyun and Jongdae cheered and whooped loudly. As they walked off the stage he could see Yixing hugging the Chinese boy Si Cheng, who had just joined. Yixing looked like a proud father as all the Chinese members gathered around and congratulated each other in their own language. They kept walking out of the shade of the slight awninged stage and into the blazing heat of the sun. Jongin flopped down in the grass, so relieved that the competition was over and that he had finished all his assignments. The unusually hot winter sun cut through the sharp winds that stirred up the grass near Jongin's hands. Suddenly a shadow covered him, and when he opened his eyes he say Jinki staring down at him, wide smile revealing his teeth. 

'Jongin!' Jinki said as he pulled Jongin up into a standing position before wrapping the younger in a tight hug. Jongin had met Jinki through Taemin, and despite the man often tripping over when he danced, Jinki helped with their choreography and song choice and editing. 'You did great out there! Your duet with Sehun was amazing! You guys could be in to win!' Jongin couldn't help but smile at his hyung's words and thanked the man. As the second last group enter the stage and the previous one slowly walked down, since most of them were in high heels and they were congratulated, Jongin caught sight of a smaller man, in the back of the crowd of congratulators talking to Taekwoon from the group yet to go and Kibum. And even though Jongin could only see the back of his head it was unmistakably Kyungsoo's.

 

The MCs called the last group, and Kyungsoo gave Taekwoon a pat on the shoulder, knowing the man was not particularly fond of embracements. He hugged Hakyeon who was standing just a little bit away and then let them go up. He had started to shuffle around to the front with Kibum to watch their performance when he could feel someone's heavy gaze on him. He looked around behind him to find none other than Jongin staring at him. The man looked like a lost puppy, eyes wide and huge, and wondering, as if he was staring into the General space around Kyungsoo. Even though Kyungsoo felt as if Jongin had been avoiding him of late he had decided to go and talk to him, and had started to walk over when some one called out for Jongin. A tall stick figure of a human being Came up to Jongin and clung onto him. They started to converse, and Kyungsoo stopped mid track. Jongin had done his duet with this stick man. This must be Sehun, Kyungsoo thought to himself, as the two men conversed. He felt rage gather up inside him as he stared at the apparently happy pair, so pissed at Jongin for not letting him know that he was in a relationship, when Kibum tapped him on the shoulder, ushering him towards the main seating area. He left in a huff.

Jongin had seen Kyungsoo heading towards him and then leaving in the corner of his eye, and as the shorter left, Jongin his Sehun. Hard. 'What the fuck was that for?!' Sehun cried as he clutched his injured head. 'He was coming over to talk to me you arsehole!'

'So?' 

''You came here at just the perfect time, and now I'm probably never going to be able to talk to him.' At this point Jongin had started pouting and was now curled up in a ball on the ground, tucking his face into his knees. 'It's fine Jongin,' Sehun comforted, as he patted the olders hair with the hand that he wasn't cradling his one head with. 'Everything will be fine soon.'

Once Jongin had finished his pouting session, Zitao coming over and being scared by a bee helped, he, Sehun and Zitao all headed towards Taemin and his friends. Most of their group was already sitting next to them in front of the stage, casually talking as some watched the last group perform. They all sat down on the mat that had been spread out and Jongin immediately lay down on Taemin, who almost yelled at him in mock pain. Jongin hit him in retaliation. 

As the performance went on everyone got quieter and enjoyed the show. Everyone in this competition knew each other in some way or another. The group on stage had all been friends with Taemin, and in extension, Jongin, for years. They were doing very well at this point, the sharp moves seeming to impress the judges, and flashy entries seemed to work especially in their favour. The song finally slowed down and the dancing stopped and they exited the stage. Everyone clapped enthusiastically as they could, since everyone was basically lying on each other at this point, despite the heat. Now it was just up to the judges to tally the points. Jongin felt like the men at the judging table were talking centuries, and had promptly began falling asleep on Taemin when he felt the man underneath him sit up. 'Jinki hyung!' Taemin said as he shook Jongin off, who then quickly flopped onto the ground, taking up more space than he should. 'Taemin-ah your performance went well! I. Sorry I couldn't talk before, I was kinda preoccupied with Kibum, who's looking after our friend.' 

'Ah yes. How are you? Making yourself at home within our weird dancing group?'

'Oh yes, weirdly so, even though I really can't dance.' The voice that had replied to Taemin was not Kibum's as Jongin would have expected the man to answer for his friend, but was instead strangely familiar. He for some reason heard Taemin's snickers, and decided it was probably a good idea to open his eyes before the evil man decided to play a trick on him. He opened his eyes slowly, and was surprised not to find blue skies and sun greeting him, but instead a pale face with wide eyes, hovering right above him. 'YAH!' Jongin yelled. Involuntarily flailing around, scared by the fact that Kyungsoo was right above him. Once he had sat up, he clutched his heart and stared at the man who now had a large heart shaped smile on his face. 'That. Was not. Funny.' Jongin breathed out, which only made the surrounding people laugh harder. 

Once everyone had settled back down, the awkwardness settled back in, and only got worse when Sehun practically sat on Jongin's lap, earning himself a burning glare from Kyungsoo. Everything was silent for a few moments, no one really knowing what to say. Luckily the judges entered the stage along with the announcer, and said that they were able to now announce the awards. They started first from best choreography, which Jonghyun, Minho, Kibum and Taemin won, but all opted to allow Jinki to give the winning thanks and speech. As they came back everyone in the dancing community congratulated them, loudly, until the judges said that they would announce the overall winners, who would get a prize of $5000 dollars. The prizes were never usually this big, Taemin explained to Jongin as the announcer drivelled on as to what a honour it was to be there and so on, usually it was a lot smaller because there were more prize winners. But since this particular competition eliminated contestants before the final pick were even shown to the public, the grant was much bigger. 'Now finally for this years winner; ZYX Dance Studios!'

The crowd and the dancers erupted into applause as Jongin and everyone else in their group hauled themselves up. They all moved out of the way to allow Minseok to grab the trophy, and Yixing the money. They all watched as Yixing and Minseok collaboratively gave a speech, and like the crowd, they applauded. 

Finally the day was over and everyone went home happy and with light hearts. Jongin agreed to text Kyungsoo, and even though he sincerely wanted to decline the offer, he could not say no to Jongin's smile.

Monday mornings were never fun for Jongin, and that still included today. Jongin only had this week till the end of the year, and despite everything was actually excited for a break. He slowly dragged himself up before remembering that he had a class in an hour, which only made him move faster. He grabbed his book bag and found some clean clothes in the dresser before shuffling out of his room and into the lounge room. He sat down next to Sehun, who handed him a cup of tea, eyes constantly glued to the television. 'Don't you ever have work Sehun? Like seriously I thought you went to medical school, and yet all you seem to do is laze around here.'

'No hyung, that's just because I do my work when assigned it, rather than procrastinating it to the end. And I do not laze around, I have more classes than you do.' Sehun sounded so bored as he stared at the television throughout the sentance, and his lack of care made Jongin huff in indignation. After his fun chat with Sehun that made him rethink his work ethics and rooming with the brat, Jongin still had some time to kill, so decided to text Kyungsoo. 

Helloooooooo~~~~~  
I'm bored.... ( ´Д`)y━･~~  
I have a lecture in 30 minutes and I'm soooo not prepared  
We're starting our oral English presentations and I'm praying I'm not first (´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`)  
Save me~~~~

Sorry no can do. I'm in a lecture rite now

Whoops sry didn't mean to bother u

Np but anyways good luck!

After finishing spamming and then having his short interaction with Kyungsoo, Jongin looked up to find a absent Sehun, replaced with a note saying "Unlike you I'm actually going to my class", which made Jongin look at the time. And realise how late he was. He finally picked himself up in a haste and sprinted out the door. He ran into the lecture hall five minutes before the lecture started, to find the presentation order on the board. He groaned when he found out that he was fourth to present and quickly went through his cue cards. 

After a few minutes of scrutinising what he had written and practicing his pronunciation on certain words, Mr. Wu Came into the classroom and presentations started. They had finally gotten to Jongin who was dead nervous, since this presentation was 40% of this semesters grade. He walked up and started presenting. It went surprisingly well, and soon enough, to Jongin's relief, it was over. Jongin sat back down, drowning the other speakers voices out as thoughts of Kyungsoo filled his mind. After English he went straight to the maths department, sat through Chanyeols lecture on calculus, and joined his favourite teacher for his break. Chanyeol and Jongin just sat and chatted for a while, discussing the pains of college life and Jongin's Kyungsoo crush, since Jongdae, who also had classes with Chanyeol had been kind enough to inform the older on everything in Jongin's life. 'You're at the point where you should be asking him out on a day Jongin. A proper one.' Chanyeol stated before Jongin said that they were going on dates, which left Jongin pouting and mumbling something about how Chanyeol and Baekhyun barely went on any dates, which made Chanyeol chase him out with a ruler.

Jongin joined Joonmyun and Jongdae for lunch in the cafeteria, before they all remembered they hated the school food, and went to go beg Minseok for coffee. As they walked into the cafe Lu Han greeted them and told them Minseok was out stocking up on supplies. So they all sat down and waited for Lu Han to make coffee. While they were settling down in the bustling cafe Jongdae started pouting, head in his hands on the table. Jongin would consider himself a caring person, but he didn't want to know what was wrong with Jongdae, knowing if he opened that door, it would not close quietly. Joonmyun for some reason did not seem to know this, and decided it would be a good idea to console a clearly pouting Jongdae. What they, and the entire cafe was answered with was an increasingly loud, ear piercing sob. Joinmyun and Jongi were taken aback when Jongdae just. Kept. Talking. 'Uugh hyung, Minseok never pays attention to me! And he always avoid me!' 

'But have you ever indicated to him that you like him?' Joonmyun asked reasonably,

'No...' Jongdae seemed almost distraught and ashamed of himself as he said this, and decided to go back to mellow in his sadness, leaving Jongin and Joonmyun to sit in silence as their drinks came. After finishing up and paying, they all went their seperate ways. Joonmyun went back home, Jongdae back to the university and Jongin to the studio. As he yet again downed the familiar steps, he was greeted with the faces of the small children he taught every fortnight. As he walked down the hallway into Yixing's small office the man himself came out, greeted Jongin and thanked him yet again for talking he class. Jongin knew how overwhelmed Yixing was at times, so earlier in the year he had told his friend that he would take a few classes every now and again, which had now become a routine. Luckily for Jongin, Yixing was kind enough to pay him, which helped him with his bills. Jongin walked back and into the studio to greet all the little children and their parents. Since he was already in a loose t-shirt and sweats he started the class. 

After 45 minutes of teaching the kids Jongin was worn out. He ushered all the kids out of the studio, said goodbye to their parents, locked up the studio and headed up himself. His feet started to walk the familiar path down the street, and before he knew it, he was at the library. 

Kyungsoo was nervous. He didn't know if Jongin would actually come today, especially since he had finished his assignment. He was fretting over wether or not he should go to the library, before realising that he had to anyway, and set off. After about 30 minutes of walking Kyungsoo finally reached the library, greatful for the inside heaters. He walked in and sat down, only mildly disappointed that Jongin wasn't sitting there yet, even though he knew in the recedes of his mind that it was ludicrous that Jongin would be here this early. He sat down and tried to study, going through book after book on Chinese characters and traditions, getting more and more anxious that Jongin wouldn't come every time he looked at the time. Until finally, he heard the library door click open. 

Jongin walked into the library and was greeted by Kyungsoo's heart smile, which made his heart feel like it was going to explode. Either way he smiled back and sat down. They sat in silence for a few moments with Jongin on his phone and Kyungsoo staring intently at his paper, both secretly relieved the other had turned up, when Kyungsoo leaned back, stretched out his back and asked Jongin how his presentation was. Jongin though flustered, replied fine, and they started to have a proper conversation, talking about their day, and the dance competition, and their lives, until the librarian told them off for being to loud. After another hour of whisper talking and Jongin helping Kyungsoo with his symbols, they both went their separate ways, with the promise of meeting again. Later that night they texted until late, wishing each other good night. 

The following days continued like this until Wednesday, the final day before Kyungsoo's assignment was due in. They continued to text that night, neither knowing if they should go to the library the following day, until Jongin decided to suggest they go to Minseok's cafe, since neither of them needed to do work anymore. Kyungsoo went to sleep smiling. 

The next day, after a jittery day at school and work, Jonginrounded the corner to Minseok's cafe, to see Kyungsoo looking from the cafe to his phone, presumably to check if it was the right place. 'Hyung!' Jongin cried out as he walked closer. Kyungsoo looked up with wide eyes which soon turned to crescents when he smiled at the walking man. They walked in together and were greeted with Minseok's lopsided smile. Kyungsoo greeted the elder, exclaiming that it was nice to see him again. They sat down, ordered drinks and continued chatting. After about an hour or so Minseok sat down with them and joined in the conversation, along with Lu Han who joined in occasionally from behind the counter. Soon Lu Han had to leave, saying goodbye to Minseok and the guys, which meant Minseok had to go back to behind the counter. Only then did Kyungsoo realise how late it was, and told Jongin he had to leave, asking the younger if they should meet here again tomorrow. Kyungsoo's smile fell when Jongin told him that he had plans with Sehun tomorrow. He didn't let Jongin see his frown as Jongin called after him to text him, bitterness filling his heart. 

Friday night was not a fun one for Kyungsoo, especially since he knew Jongin was probably spending the night with Sehun. The name sounded like pure acid, and instantly soured his mood as he walked into the college student packed bar. He quickly grabbed a drink and gulped it down, and even though it was like fire down his throats and he wasn't a heavy drinker, he kept in asking for more. After about three or maybe five? Drinks Kyungsoo stood up from his seat, beer can in had and started walking around the bar. He was about to leave when he ran straight into someone, knocking him back. He was about to punch the living daylights out of the man when he embraced Kyungsoo, screeching out his name. 'Kyungsoooo! I've heard a lot about you!' His words were slurred but a Kyungsoo recognised him from the dance competition. Jongdae right? Jinki had pointed him out to Kyungsoo. 'Aahhhh alright?' 

'Come! Friend! Let's go!' 

After another few rounds of drinking Kyungsoo found out that Jongdae was an emotional drunk, and the man was currently spilling his guts about his love for Minseok, and how the man didn't love him back. After a while they decided to stop drinking, well the bar tender cut them off, and they walked to Jongdae's apartment which was just up the street. Finally after climbing up 3 flights of stairs and spending 15 minutes trying to unlock Jongdae's door, Kyungsoo decided neither stairs or keys were his friend when drunk. Once they finally got in and flopped down on the floor, not even bothered trying to find the bed in their state. As they were drifting off into unconsciousness, Jongdae spoke. His voice croaky and rough from yelling. 'What about you Kyungsoo? Do you like anyone?' 

'Yeah. Yeah I do. I like them a lot, but I think they're taken.' 

'Who?' Jongdae said sleepily.

'Jongin.' At the sound of his name Kyungsoo burst into tears, cursing his drunk emotional self. He didn't stop sobbing long enough before unconsciousness claimed him to hear Jongdae's surprised denial of the statement. 

The next morning Kyungsoo felt like hell. His head was pounding and sitting up was dangerous. He rolled over and accidentally hit Jongdae's chin, startling the other man awake, and leaving Kyungsoo's brain to to feel like it wanted to push out of his skull. 'Fuckkk...' Jongdae had finally woken up and was now cradling his supposedly sore head. Once Kyungsoo felt he was alright to stand he went into the kitchen to get water and pain killers. Once he had found both, he dropped back down next to Jongdae, and offered the other some, who took it gratefully. Once the pain had subsided a bit both men decided they most definitely needed coffee, and wondered out of the apartment to sort after the nearest coffee shop. After about a block or so they found a small shop, and were lured in by the smell. They sat themselves down, both with their heads resting against the counter in front of them. After barely placing their orders, Jongdae sat up and started to apologise to Kyungsoo. 'I'm so sorry I got carried away last night, I- I barely know you and I just-' the man inhaled deeply and pulled back his hair and sighed. 'I've been harbouring that crush on my Minseok hyung for so long and I guess I needed to just let it out. I'm sorry.' Kyungsoo felt a twinge of sympathy for the man, since he was in a very similar situation. 'It's fine honestly. My crush on Jongin is probably never going to go anywhere, so I guess we both needed that.' They looked at each other and smiled. Only then did the waiter clear their throats to bring attention to themselves. Both men looked up to see a very stern looking Minseok. 

Jongdae's face immediately fell. 'How much did you hear?' 

'Well all of it, since I've been standing here for five minutes.'

Jongdae started to redden, and the usually very loud man was unusually quiet. Minseok put the drinks down on the bar before hitting Jongdae over the head, causing him to wince, the hangover not completely gone. 'You know you idiot you could have just said something, it's not like I wouldn't like dating you, since I've been waiting for you to ask for what? A year?' At the statement Jongdae stared. Seemingly completely stunned into silence. Minseok, seeming to realise that Jongdae was still processing the information gave him a curt nod and turned to Kyungsoo. 'And you. Jongin's not taken. And he's been hung up on you for quite some time. Go for it.'

'But- but what about Sehun?'

'Yeah what about him? He's Jongin's roommate and has a boyfriend.' It was now Kyungsoo's turn to stare in disbelief, his brain still processing the information. Once he was able to comprehend what had been said Kyungsoo grabbed his cup, swallowed its entire contents, regretted it then hopped up from his seat. 'Thanks Minseok!' He yelled over his shoulder as he walked off. 'And that's an amazing cup of coffee!' Kyungsoo left the premises, leaving a still shocked Jongdae and Minseok. 'Now you.' Minseok said, not demandingly but sternly. 'What are we going to do?'

As he walked Kyungsoo texted Jongin, asking if they could meet. Jongin's reply Came a few seconds later, saying that he was teaching in the dance studio for the moment, but Kyungsoo was more than welcome to come over. Kyungsoo quickly followed the instructions to the dance studio, and walked down the steps and waited outside the door for Jongin to finish his class. He peaked inside to see Jongin teaching little kids ballet, and the scene brought a smile to Kyungsoo's lips.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting people finally started pouring out the door, leaving only Jongin in the room. Kyungsoo walked in and was greeted with a small smile from Jongin as the man wiped his face with a towel. 'Hi.' Kyungsoo said nervously. 'Hi what's up? Is there something wrong?'

'No no, not at all!' Kyungsoo quickly said.

'Oh ok. So you wanted to see me?' Jongin asked cheekily.

'Ye-yeah. Um.' Kyungsoo inhaled sharply, before looking back up at Jongin and even though he knew he was blushing furiously, he bit down on his lip and mustered the courage to ask what he needed to. 'Would you mind going on a date with me? Like. A proper dinner date?' Jongin was slightly surprised by Kyungsoo's boldness, but agreed after the initial shock. 'Great. I'll come and pick you up at 6?' 

'Shì' 

They left the studio holding hands, and with smiles blessing their faces.

Minseok: guys! Kaisoo is now canon!

Joonmyun: finally!

Baekyeol: finally

Sehun: ugh about time

Zitao: omg is this real?

Jongdae: fuck yeah it is!

Yixing: I just saw them walking out of the studio holding hands. And who's "Baekyeol"? 

Kai: guys that's Chanyeol and Baekhyun hyung, you know them, and pls stop talkign about Kyungsoo and me.

Zitao: nope

Sehun: nope

Minseok: nope

Jongdae: wait why the fuck is my maths teacher in our group chat?!

Kai: uuughhhhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> Shì in mandarin means yes, hope you enjoyed! I may also make a Baekyeol or Xiuchen side fic, one or the other or both


End file.
